Dead Dunes Lovers
by Livthefantasy
Summary: Flight Hot Passion
1. First Flight

**~At long last I return with my second story! I am so sorry for those who I promised for a quicker response, but as least I finally starting writing again. This is a Lightning returns story. It takes place in the Dead Dunes, but this is the first of 2 chapters, explaining mainly how the "Flight" relationship began.**

 **Of course I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters. Enjoy all!**

"Congratulations! You are now officially part of the Ruffian Bandits!" Yelled Adonis excitingly. "So…now I meet the boss…right?" Lighting questioned plainly. "Uh…yes…of course." Adonis toned it down, now embarrassed by his own excitement. As they walked through the main Ruffian corridor, Adonis rambled on about his amazement of Lighting defeating the beast on her own. Lightning, of course, ignored him. Instead, Lightning focused on her next mission, which was to meet the boss. She was lost in thought, trying to figure out who it could possibly be. "…Wait…Is it..." Lightning's thoughts came to a halt as she and Adonis came across two large doors. "Well here we are! …I mean…the boss is through these double doors down the next corridor. I'll lead you there." Adonis said, toning down his excitement. Lightning remained silent. She was eager to meet this "boss" character.

After walking for a short while, Lightning and Adonis finally reached the Boss' room. In the Room, the boss sat in an elaborate chair at a table, facing away from the entrance. "Could it be?" Lightning pondered in her mind. "Hey boss, the girl with the crazy powers-," Adonis said, interrupted. "Oy Sunshine long time no see!" Fang shouted excitingly. "Fang! How are you Lov…?" Lightning caught herself, remembering Adonis was close behind her. Lightning was surprised and overjoyed. Surprised to see Fang awaken from her crystal sleep, acting as the Ruffian boss. Lightning was overjoyed to see her "friend" after a half-century sleep. Lightning and Fang first became "friends" after that day, when they were escaping in Palumpolum 1000 years ago…

 _Flashback..._

The gang got spilt up when trying to escape from the Pyscom soldiers in Palumpolum. Lightning found herself with Fang, a mysterious stranger from Grand Pulse. Their relationship went through a series of stages in just their first few hours together. At first, they were acquaintances. Lightning of course, originally became enraged with Fang after discovering her connections with Serah's crystallization. Fang was immediately attracted to Lightning, and did nothing to hide it. Lightning secretly felt the same way. Lightning hid her desires…for as long as she could.

It happened after Fang looked at Lightning's brand. "Let me see…come on, don't be shy." Fang said confidently. "Hey…wait…umm." Lightning could feel the heat of Fang's glare on her chest. Fang continued to stare, undoubtedly at more than just the L'cie brand. "So am I close or not?" Lightning said coolly, even though she was blushing. "Yup, were about the same size." Fang said, as she boldly groped Lightning right breast. Lightning let out an involuntary moan before almost immediately snapping out of it, jumping away from Fang. "What are you doing?" Lightning said, more flustered then angry. Fang did not answer, but instead moved closer.

Lightning tried to retreat, but soon found her back against the wall. "Fang! I said wha-mmm" Lightning's words were reduced to a muffle when Fang pressed her lips hard against Lightning's. Lightning tried to resist at first, but only found herself delaying the inevitable, instantly becoming consumed by white hot lust. Lightning give in to the unnaturally strong clutches of the huntress. "…Not fair…" Lightning mumbled to herself. Fang was devouring Lightning's mouth. All Lightning could do was drop her hands by her side and accept her defeat. Meanwhile, Fang continued her assault, kissing Lightning hard. She was enticed by the fact she was able to penetrating Lightning's protective barrier. Lightning felt like she was going to pass out from both a lack of air, and a devilish pleasure building inside her.

Fang finally broke the kiss, on the verge of passing out herself. Fang put about a foot between herself and Lightning. She wanted to see Lightning's reaction. As much as she wanted to continue, she needed to know if Lightning felt the same lust. "How was that?" Fang questioned with a crooked smile, eagerly awaiting Lighting's response. For the moment, Lightning remained Stoic on the outside, a contradiction to her lower half. Lightning felt as though she stepped into waist high waters. She did not say a word, but what she did next was better than any words to Fang. Lightning lifted her hands and "felt" Fang up. Lightning softly groped Fang's breast, causing Fang to arch her back, begging for more contact. "Don't be shy Sunshine, touch me any way you like…" Fang said as Lightning slowing began to caress her ass through her tight spandex. "I'll tell you what, why don't you just sit back and let me lead this one baby girl," Fang said seductively. "O…kay" Lightning responded, completely flustered. Lightning was still unsure of the whole thing, except for the fact that she was definitely enjoying herself.

Fang kissed Lightning, alternating from her lips to either side of her neck. Between moans, Lightning found that her hands wandering inside Fang's shorts, caressing her bare, toned backside. "Hmm, I knew you were a lil' freak," Fang said, between kisses. Lightning was embarrassed by Fang's lewd comment, but turned on at the same time. She was more than ready for Fang to…stop? Fang backed away, causing Lightning to glare at the ground, frowning. "Don't worry sunshine, I'm gonna have ya purring like a kitten in no time," Fang said, lifting Lightning's chin. Fang then sat down on the ground, bringing Lightning with her. After both women were sitting down, Fang began to aggressively kiss Lightning. Lightning kissed back, loving every second of the rough treatment she was receiving. She could feel the sheer power of the huntress, as Fang push her hard against the wall. Fang gave Lightning's breast a hard squeeze, causing Lightning to groan in pleasure. "Shh! We'll get caught! Fang giggled. "I am shhing, Lightning barked back, unable to hide her playful smile.

Fang took the time to look at Lightning. Lightning's pink hair was disheveled. Her face was pale and dripping with sweat, and her eyes were searing with desire. Fang knew it was time. "What do you want, sunshine?" Fang asked rhetorically. "What do…you think? Lightning responded almost breathless. "Spread your legs..." Fang commanded. Without a word, Lightning complied, slowly spreading her legs while keeping eye contact with Fang. Fang looked between Lightning's legs and began to slide her right hand underneath her skirt. Lightning moaned with anticipation. Fang reached inside Lightning's biker shorts, finally touching Lightning were she needed it most. "…Yes…oh" was all Lightning could manage to say, feeling her walls crumble under Fang's touch. Fang being to rub, amazed at how wet Lightning was. Fang's hand was quickly covered with Lightning's warm juices. Fang was completely satisfied with Lightning's reaction as she squirmed and groaned with her eyes slammed shut. Lightning's heat was irresistible. Fang had to have a taste… Fang remove her hand, quickly bringing it to her mouth. Lightning's juices being to drip off of Fang's hand as she raised it to her mouth. Fang began to lick her digits, moaning with delight as she tasted Lightning. Lightning was literally in pain from the absence of Fangs fingers. She looked at Fang with distraught eyes. "Sorry baby, I had to have a taste. "Fang brought her dripping, sticky fingers to Lightning's lips. Lightning opening her month to accept Fang's fingers, sucking on them like a lollipop. Lightning was surprised at how sweet her own juices were. Suddenly, Lightning felt a building pressure in her core, bringing her back to reality… she needed release.

Fang, as if possessed by the devil, picked the worst time to tease Lightning. Fang took her fingers out of Lightning's mouth, intrigued at Lightning vegetable-like state. Fang cradled Lightning almost like a delicate baby. "Fang…please…" Lightning said in a desperate tone. Fang found this so cute. She wanted to quit the "game" right there. Fang resisted however, and kept playing. "Please what?" Fang said, looking confused. "…You know…" Lightning said as she looked away. Lightning's display of shyness was almost too cute for Fang. "I have no idea what you're talking about sunshine." Fang said, almost feeling bad about tormenting lightning. Lightning was visibly frustrated, while being turned on at the same time. "Please, (1)come touch me." Lightning managed to say plainly, still looking away from Fang. Fang decided to work for another response. "I am touching you…or am I not touching the right spot?" Fang responded, satisfied with her way with words. Lightning made a loud grunt of frustration and anger. She suddenly pushed Fang away, much to Fang's displeasure. Fang thought her little game went too far. It turned out that was not the case.

All of the probing gave lightning a burst of confidence. Lightning lifted her skirt and pulled her shorts down to her ankles. She reached down and pulled the shorts off around her boots, grabbing them with her right hand. She threw the shorts at Fang, hitting her in the face. The whole ordeal took about three seconds. Fang moaned after inhaling Lightning's scent on her soaked shorts. She smiled as she removed the shorts from her face. Realizing what lightning's tantrum meant. Fang's expression changed when she watched Lightning's lewd movements. Lightning moved to a soft spot of grass on the ground and laid back, facing Fang. She parted her bent knees while looking at Fang seductively. Lightning raised her arms over her head, swaying her legs while giving Fang a clear view of her glistening wet core. "Get the hint." Lightning said in a low calm toned, smirking as she turned the tables on Fang. Game over. Fang got on all fours, crawling towards Lightning. She became a lioness, ready to pounce on her prey. Fang zoned it on her target ready to devour.

Now face to face with Lighting's minge, Fang lost it. Lightning was so wet, Fang could see the drops of sticky fluid trailing from within Lightning, if the view did not drive her mad, the scent was the culprit. Now un-inhabited by the biker shorts, Fang could smell Lightning's warm. Fang thought of a warm fresh cherry pie, but even that was not even close to Lightning's aroma. Lightning was a little embarrassed, but at the same time turned on by the way Fang was glaring at her sex. Lightning needed release…now. "Etro, Light you're beautiful," Fang managed to mumble before wrapping her arms around Lightning's thighs, preparing to dive in. "Take ma Fang…please…" Lightning begged, in frustration. Fang took her first taste, taking a slow lick from the bottom up Lightning's slit. "Oh Etro!" Lightning Screamed, not able to control herself any longer. Lightning knew someone probably heard her, but did not care. She was trembling, having a mini orgasm after just one lick. Fang had to pin Lightning's thighs to prevent Lightning's hips from arching off the ground. Not satisfied with one lick, Fang went in for another.

Fang kept a constant, steady, pace, licking (2)up, down, side to side, lapping Lightning's juices. Fang could not believe how good Lightning tasted! The taste was much stronger than before. Fang could taste a slight salty taste with an overwhelming sweetness. Fang could feel Lightning's muscles in her sex starting to tighten, along with the muscles in her thighs. Fang knew Lightning's climax was close.

If Fang could not tell from Lightning's body language, all Fang had to do was look up. Lightning was a hot, sexy, mess. Lightning's breathing was out of control, whimpering and moaning after every lick. Her hair was out of place, sticking to her sweaty face. Lightning's eyes were shut, as she tried with all her might to thrust her hips into Fang's mouth. Fang enjoyed every bit of what she saw, but figured it was now time to make her goddess cum.

Fang focused on the throbbing nub before her. Fang flicked at it playfully with her tongue, causing Lightning's whole body to shiver. Lightning painfully held back another scream of pleasure as Fang's naughty tongue picked up the pace. This became an impossible task went Fang changed technique again. Fang wrapped her lips around Lightning's clit, pushing Lightning on the very edge of a massive orgasm. She squeezed her thighs together, clamping Fang's head in place. Fang was not going anywhere. She knew exactly what to do to make Lightning cum instantly. Fang made eye contact with Lightning. "Look at me Light." Fang pleaded with anticipation. Lightning opened her eyes, moaning and bucking against Fang's strong hold. Getting the eye contact she wanted, Fang now sucked on Lighting's clit. "Ahh yes Fang! Yes! Yes! I'm Cumming! Ahhhh!" Lightning could not hold back if she tried. Lightning grabbed Fang's hair while bucking against her tongue. Fang ignored the pain, enjoying the sweet flow of juices into her mouth as Lightning's vaginal muscles contracted and released in a constant, rapid rate.

It took about a minute before Lightning's contractions finally subsided. Lightning exhaled, "Ah! That felt amaz-.." Lightning's post-orgasm high was interrupted by yelling Psicom soldiers. "It came from over there! Must be those L'cie…now is our chance! I think one of them is hurt!" Various soldiers were rushing towards them. "The only one hurt is Sunshine!" Fang laughed as she rushed to stand up. Lightning turned blood red with anger and embarrassment, as Fang yelled for no reason. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Fang said to Lightning, who was still weary from her earth-shattering orgasm. After Lightning snapped out of it, she stood on her feet and ran out in front of Fang, trying to show off her athleticism. Fang dashed behind, soon catching up! "Wow sunshine, you recover quick...BTW the mini-shirt-no-panties thing is fucking sexy!" Fang gave a wolf-whistle after her rant, only being partially sarcastic. Lightning rolled her eyes, realizing her big mistake, "Pervert" Lightning said with a smile. "Fuck yeah I am!" Fang boasted proudly as the two women easily escaped the much slower soldiers.

The warriors took cover in an area on the outskirts of the battle field. After catching her breath, Lightning attempted to restore her resolve; saving Serah. "I want to make one thing clear Fang. That was…a one-time thing…Obviously this gets mentioned to no one...I will NOT let you make me lose sight of my goal..." Lightning said coldly. Lightning was facing away from Fang as she spoke, so she was unable to detect Fang walking towards her. "Am I clear Fang" Are You even Listening to-"Lightning was rudely interrupted by Fang, who wrapped her arm around Lightning from behind and kissed all over her neck. Lightning's wall was instantly struck down by Fang's powerful spear. Lightning immediately grabbed Fang's head and elicited a purring moan. "You were saying, Sunshine?" Fang responded, pleased at how easily she took down Lightning's defenses. Lightning realized she was as weak as a baby Chocobo under Fang's spell, "I was saying, there is a hotel right across the street over there…" Lightning said, pointing toward the location. Fang chuckled and grabbed Lightning's hand, dashing to the hotel for another round.

Needless to say, Fang and Lightning's sexual encounter was not a two-time thing either. In fact, it almost became a routine. However, both women discovered that what they had was not just "sex." Fang and Lightning became a force on the battlefield. They complimented each other perfectly, with Fang's strength and Lightning's speed. Not only that, but to two warriors grew close to one another; they were lovers. The group carried their suspicions throughout the journey, but no one knew for sure until Vanille "spilled the beans" during one of their alcohol included campfires.

When Fang and Vanille became crystallized after saving Cocoon, Lightning was damaged goods. She was so torn apart, that after briefly reuniting with Serah, she forced herself away to mourn for Fang in a mass of tears. Lightning's resolve was restored as she prepared for a new journey: finding a way to save her woman. It was not long before Lightning found herself surrounded by chaos, and being forced to guard the throne of Etro.

 **~Well There be Ch 1. I hope you enjoyed it. I have the last chapter concepts ready to it should not take about a week or so to finish. I accept all critique so go for it.**

 **Music References**

 **(1) Bobby Valentino- Come Touch Me**

 **(2) Specifics- Beach of Life**


	2. Old Lovers Reunite

_**~Chapter 2 of 2 for this Flight tale. No sense in hiding the fact that it's basically pure smut. That's a good thing, right?..Enjoy.**_

 _Back to real-time…_

Lightning's heart started beating heavy in her chest as she approached the chair. Now only a few feet away, Lightning was almost certain who it was. "Oi Lightning! Long time no see! Did ya miss me love? Fang spun her chair around after her introduction. Lightning wanted to jump on Fang's lap and kiss her all over. Of course Lightning resisted…barely. "Oh, come on Sunshine, you anit forgot about me after all these years have ya?" Fang said playfully. "Fang!" Lightning said excitingly. She closed the distance as Fang stood up. Fang opened her arms, waiting for Lightning's embrace. Lightning felt her spirit restore as she embraced her lover. Lightning closed her eyes as she prayed to Etro Fang had not forgotten the magic they shared, 1000 years ago. Fang quickly release Lightning. No amount of sleep could cause her to forget the "Thunder and Lightning" they shared. Fang, Like Lightning did not know if Lightning's spark phased out. It would make sense with the five-hundred year-crystal sleep, and the end of the world now underway. The Savior of the world had lives to save, right? Surely she would not have time for an old girlfriend. The two women separated, giving each other a little space while keeping eye contact…Tension.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here yeah? It's because of Vanille." Fang's stated, figuring the savior was in search of answers. In reality, Fang was pretty confident if she made the first move on Lightning, it would be "game on." However, Fang Initiated most of their sex to this point, not that this was a problem, nor did it mean Lightning was timid or submissive. In fact, Lightning could be just as dominate as Fang. Now, as fate would have it, the two lovers have been reunited, abet in a different scenario. If this was the end of the world, Fang wanted to know for sure Lightning was hers. She wanted to know that even in the mist of world chaos, even as the savior, Lightning still kept a piece of her heart for Fang.

Besides, both women had important business to attend to, right? Fang knew if she kept staring at the sweat dripping down Lightning's abs she would end up straddling Lightning and licking her like a cat. That being said, Fang figured it was time to talk business. "Yeah, I'm here cause Vanille," Fang said in a serious tone. "The Order's got it all wrong! They are tricking Vanille and I will not let them get away with it. Vanille thinks she is making the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good, when all that is really happening is her needless death!" Fang finished, throwing her hand up in frustration. Lightning did not fully comprehend the situation, and asked Fang to explain in more detail. "Soulsong that is what they call it… The soulsong is to be held in the Order's great cathedral to purify and put to rest the souls of the dead. The Order needs to have the Holy Clavis to do this, which summons the souls of the dead," Fang explained to Lightning. "But what does the Order need with Vanille?" Lightning asked. "Vanille can hear the voices of the dead, and is the only one who can perform the rite." Fang said with sorrow. " I see," was all Lightning managed to said, realizing the tragic situation.

"I'll tell you what though, they will not get it before I do!" Fang finish with excitement. With you here Lightning, we'll get the Clavis in no time and save Vanille. Can you lend and old comrade a hand?" Fang said, using a safe word for the moment. "Comrade?" Lightning mumbled. It was partly the truth. After all, Lightning and Fang fought countless battle side by side…but comrades?

Lightning knew she was in love with Fang and was positive Fang loved her back. However, Lighting realized it was quite possible Bhunivelze messed with Fang's memories just like he did her own memories of Serah. Lightning snapped out of it. "Of course I'll help, just like old times, right?" Lightning responded with a hint of remorse. "Ah like old times." Fang said, putting her hand on Lightning's shoulder. "We leave at 2000 tonight. That gives us plenty of time to…catch up." Fang raise her eyebrow as she said the last part. Lightning looked at the clock on the wall to her right: 1200. When Lightning looked back at Fang, all her doubts and worries about Fang's memories perished. Fang wore that sexy, cocky, smile, the one that made Lightning want to straddle her and ride her like a pony. "I got a better idea. You. Out." Lightning raised her hand and pointed to the door, while keeping her eyes on Fang. Adonis jumped, startled after suddenly becoming the center of attention. "Yes ma'am right away. See ya boss-." An over enthusiastic Adonis knocked some items down as he sprinted out of the room. "And close the door." Lightning shouted, still looking at Fang. When Lightning heard the door shut, she continued,. "How about instead of catching up, I rip those clothes off you and Fuck you?" Lightning demanded and as she grabbed Fang's collar and pull her. "Is that a request or- "Fang responded, enjoying every second of Lightning's sexual aggression. Fang was interrupted however, as Lightning slammed her lips against, Fang's. The woman moaned in pleasure as their lips locked, clinging their arms around another.

Fang willingly opened her mouth to receive Lightning's probing tongue. The tongue war ensued for about a minute before both women finally stopped for air. I've been…waiting so…long for this…" Lightning said while pecking Fang's lips. "You? Imagine me. I was worried ole Bhunivelze took away the Savior's sexual desires…" Fang responded, keeping her sassy attitude. "It wouldn't matter if he did. Since I've awaken, I've touched myself every night thinking of you." Lightning said in a desperate tone. "Awe you poor thing! I've got good news for ya." Fang quickly remove her Sari, revealing her short black spandex and sports bra. "See all this?" Fang pushed her breast together, then trailed a hand down to her sweet spot. "You anit gotta wait any longer." Fang whispered in Lightning ear. "Etro Fang!" Lightning gasped, turned on completed. Lightning tugged at Fang's bra only to be stopped. Lightning looked up at Fang, angry and confused. "Before you eat me alive I figured I lead ya to my bedroom." Fang said, enticed by Lightning's raging hormones. "Come in Right through this do-." Before Fang could finish, she found herself lifted off her feet. "Or you know, you could just carry me there that works." Fang chuckled, enjoying Lightning taking control. When Lightning started moving, Fang wrapped her legs around Lightning's waist. Lightning slammed Fang down on her bed as soon as they got in her room. "Oh shit I'm gonna get it now am I?" Fang said, continuing to be a smartass. "You have no idea…" Lightning responded in a growling tone, eliciting a playful moan from Fang.

Lightning kissed Fang forcefully, shoving her tongue hard between Fang's lips. Fang returned the favor while coiling her arms and legs around Lightning's body like a snake. Lightning started to grind her hips into Fang. Fang moaned in delight as she squeezed lightning even tighter. Lightning's tight mini skirt rode up, causing her biker shorts to be flush against Fang's spandex. The thin material was doing little to null the increasing pleasure both women were receiving. Lightning grinded harder and faster as she felt the familiar pressure build up between her legs. Fang began to feel it too, now bucking her hips to match Lightning's oh-so-good rhythm. Oh shit Light I'm Cumming! Fang yelled as her release came upon her. "Fuuuckk!" Lightning's muscles began to tense, as she swore in pleasure.

The two lovers pecked kisses as they came down from their orgasms. Lightning shifted up to straddle Fang, caressing Fang's breast. Lightning enjoyed the sight of Fang being on her back. "Etro, you have no idea how long I've fantasized about Pinning You Down!" Lightning yelled the last part, grabbing Fang's wrist and holding them over her head. "Don't get cocky Sunshine, I'm letting you dominate me." Fang boasted, instigating a playful argument. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Lightning pretended not to hear, distracting Fang. "I said-" Fang was interrupted by Lightning's swift movements. Lightning managed to get Fang on her stomach, now straddling her from behind. "I let you do that…" Fang scoffed, denying the fact she was caught off guard. Fang could not believe how turned on she was by lightning having her way. "What are you gonna do to me Light…" Fang moaned, flowing with anticipation, not able to see Lightning. "Well, since you asked in the sexiest way, I'll tell you." Lightning complied, loving the little game.

"First, I'm gonna take off your clothes." Lightning said, wasting no time as she immediately removed Fang's sports bra over her head. Fang complied raising her arms. Lightning reached around and groped Fang, kissing her along the side of her neck. "Hmmm so far so good." Fang moaned. "Now for these…" Lightning descended as she spoke, grabbing Fang's spandex on either side. Lightning slowly pulled them down, kissing and biting Fang's cheeks along the way. Fang yelled, sounding almost angry. Lightning tossed Fang's underwear aside, ready to reveal the next stage. "Next I'm gonna take of my clothes and you CAN'T watch…" Lightning said seductively, as her top soon was thrown on the ground where Fang could see. Lightning rolled off of Fang and quickly took off her skirt, then her spandex. Fang turned her head to try and sneak a peek. "No peeking." Lightning said sternly, covering her lady parts as best she could. "Not yet, patience love." Lightning said, reassuring Fang that a game was all it was. "There's a fine line between teasing and torture Sunshine." Fang said, slightly frustrated. Lightning moved to lay down on Fang's back, rubbing herself against Fang. "Is that better?" Lightning said, smirking behind Fang's back. "Oh yeah, it's better, but not enough…" Fang still had frustration in her voice. "Very well, then let's move to the climax of this little game." Lightning said, starting to lose her own compose. "I wonder what this-" Fang was cut off as she questioned. "Face down, ass up…" Lightning said plainly as her own heartbeat raced with anticipation. "Fine by me" Fang said, obeying the command.

Fang slowly arched her back, pushing her backside toward Lightning. Lightning found herself inches away from Fang's incredibly toned ass. Lightning was more than ready to eat her meal. "I hope you're hungry." Fang said looking back at Lightning. "Hmm I am, but before I dive in, I'm gonna tell you what I'm gonna do to you. First, I'm gonna sample that dripping, wet pussy of yours. Them I'm gonna stick my fingers inside of you, while I eat your pretty little asshole, and I won't stop until you cum all over my fingers. Now how does that sound?" Lightning kept a cocky attitude as she spoke, however she could barely keep her composure. "Fuck, do it! What are you waiting for!" Fang shouted, shamelessly.

Lightning nibbled Fang's inner thighs, tasting the slight pinch of salt from perspiration. Fang moaned as she moved, attempting to get Lightning closer to the middle. There was no need however, as Lightning took her first taste moments later. Lightning flicked her tongue from the bottom to the top, right between Fang's lips. Lightning tongue was immediately covered with Fang's goo. Fang screamed while pushing back, wanting Lightning to dive in harder. Lightning gave a few more painfully slow licks before starting to suck on Fang's hole, drinking her flowing juices. "Oh Etro that's good! Just like that! Oh!" Fang moaned, her voice raising with her pleasure. Fang was so turned on after just a few second of being eaten out, she could feel herself about to cum. Lightning could tell Fang was close by Fang's uncontrolled bucking for more contact. Lightning quickly laid on her back and slid her head between Fang's legs, so she could get better access. Fang wanted to protest when Lightning stopped, until she realized the bliss would soon return.

Lightning grabbed Fang's thighs and pulled Fang flush against her lips. Fang gave a long moan, letting Lightning know she was doing everything right. Fang's scent was overwhelmingly strong, causing Lightning to become dizzy with Joy. And the taste…Fang's Juices poured into Lightning mouth now, with Fang now on top. Lightning put her focus on the pink, swollen, throbbing ball between Fang's lips. Fang completely lost it. She threw her head back in ecstasy. Bucking her hips and grabbing Lightning's hair. Lightning continued her assault, driving Fang to an orgasm. "Oh! Right there! Right there! Oh Fuck Light! I'm Cumming!" Fang screamed as she clenched her thighs around Lightning's head, convulsing as she came in Lightning's month. Lightning drank Fang's cum, loving the thick, sweet, juices flowing into her mouth.

When Fang's convulsing subsided, Lightning got out from under Fang and Kneeled towards her. Lightning kissed Fang, allowing the Amazon women to taster herself. The women stopped to look at each other. "Oh baby that was good!" Fang said satisfyingly. Lightning Paused for a moment, staring at Fang with sinister eyes. "Now I wanna stick my tongue in your asshole." Lightning said seductively. "Etro, you're a fucking riot when you're horny!" Fang said, smiling as she turned around and got on all fours. Lightning was passed the teasing stage, so she dove right in, probing and licking Fang's hole. "Oh shit! Lick it girl, yeah!" Fang boasted, loving the new sensation. Despite the pleasant feeling, Fang felt her womanhood moisten once again, crying out for attention. Fang's "cries" were heard, as Lightning shoved her ring and middle fingers in Fang's swollen flesh. Fang's eyes rolled as she moaned, feeling double the pleasure as both her holes were being stimulated. Fang found herself moments away from her second orgasm. Lightning encouraged Fang with dirty talk, as she licked and sucked on Fang's asshole. "You like my fingers in your pussy? Yeah? Cum for me you dirty, dirty girl!" "Oh yeah baby! I love it! Don't stop baby!" Light quickened her pace, rigorously fingering fang while impaling Fang's asshole with her tongue. Lightning could feel Fang's muscles tighten around her fingers and tongue. Fang was cumming. "Etr-Etro! Please! Yes! Light I'm Cummingggg ahhhh!"

Fang had a mind-blowing orgasm. Her vaginal muscles trapped Lightning's tongue inside her. Fang's anal muscle contractions were countered by Lightning's tongue, augmenting the orgasm beyond belief. Lightning loved the feeling of Fang clenching her. Thick, warm, hot goo dripped out of Fang, making a sticking mess on the bed. Fang's spasms continued for almost a minute, with Lightning staying inside her the whole time. Finally, Fang's orgasm passed, and she collapsed onto the bed, lying down on her stomach.

Lightning now need her own pleasure. By now, her insides were literally aching for touch, and the sight of Fang's toned ass dripping with sweat and woman love juices only aroused her more. "Perfect. Now just stay like that and don't move." Lightning slowly mounted on top of Fang, causing her to elicit a breathy moan. Lightning pinned Fang's arm above her head, while grinding against her backside. "Lay on your back," Fang commanded, ready to return the favor. "Yes Ma'am" Lightning responded, willing and ready. Lightning got off of Fang and lied down beside her. Lightning placed her hands above her head, ready to be taken by Fang. Fang got on her knees at the foot of the bed and admired the view, before slowing spreading Lightning's legs apart. As soon as she did this, Lightning's scent filled the room. It was a sweet cherry fruit smell with a hint of feminine sweat, which turned Fang on so much. It was obvious Lightning was turned on. She was so wet, that she was dripping onto the bed. Fang watched as Lightning's breath became uneven. Lightning looked right in to Fang's eyes. She did not say a word, but her message was clear. Lightning moved her hand to her mouth, and gave the universal sign of lesbian sex. "As you wish." Fang said, happy to submit.

Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's thighs and kissed Lightning on her shaved pink public hair. "Oh Etro Fang! Lower!...lower." Lightning begged. Lightning's pled was heard, as Fang dove in, sticking her tongue inside of Lightning, using her tongue to penetrate. This was just what Lightning needed. She was passed the point of foreplay. Fang ravished Lightning, sucking her swollen lips and sucking her fluids. Fang enjoyed the hot, sticky, honey tasting juices emitting from Lightning's warm. Fang knew if she kept going at this pace, Lightning would cum quickly. Lightning was losing it. She grabbed Fang's Head and thrust her hips hard into Fang's mouths, driving herself closer and closer to a powerful orgasm. Fang continued a fast, uneven pace. She pulled and sucked on Lightning clit without mercy. Lightning's clit felt like a diamond in Fang's mouth.

Lightning was seconds away from an explosive orgasm. "Oh Fang please! Give it to me! Don't stop! Lightning continued to buck her hips uncontrollably, riding Fang's face. Fang gladly allow her face to be used as a live sex toy, enjoying every second. Lightning thighs clenched around Fang's head as her orgasm started. Her legs began to shake, and her toes curled as her insides leaked into Fang's mouth. Lightning was at the point of no return. "Oh…Fuck Fang! I'm gonna cum! Don't stop-don't stop-don't stop! Yessss! Fuck!" Lightning screamed at she came into Fang's mouth. Fang continued to eat Lightning out throughout her orgasm, drinking her warm fluids. Lightning closed her eyes at her orgasm drove through her core. She held Fang in place, pulling her by the back of her head with both hands.

After almost a minute, Lightning's spasms finally passed. She caught her breath as Fang continued to place lazy licks on Lightning's womanhood. "Wow babe, that was sexy. You're one sexy bitch sunshine" Fang bragged, looking Lightning in the eyes. "Yeah yeah, just come here and kiss me…..bitch" Lightning copied Fang's vulgarity. Fang laughed, as she slid her body on top of Lightning's. Lightning wrapped her legs around Fang's waist. Fang attempted to use her hand to wipe her face. "No…" Lightning Kissed Fang, cleaning her face with her tongue, tasting herself. "(Kiss) you (kiss) dirty (kiss) dirty girl (kiss)." Lightning said and she kissed Fang. "Yeah (kiss) your one to talk (kiss)." Fang responded with the same. Lightning and Fang exchanged peck kisses while taunting playfully to each other.

The lovers remained entangled as they planned for the mission? "So, I'm guessing it time to shower up and prepare for the clavis mission…right." Lightning played with Fang's hair as she spoke. I course Lightning was always mission-ready, but she would not contest to frolicking with Fang for the night and perhaps waiting out the mission preparations for later. "Tomorrow babe. Its best we…. rest for the night. We will be better prepared tomorrow night. Fang replied, knowing this is what they both wanted. "You…read…my…mind" Lightning smile as she spoke, pulling Fang in for a long, passionate kiss.

 _ **~End. Second half complete. I simply love Flight and I truly believe they are made for each other…Not only for our guilty pleasure ha ha! Hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to review. ALL critiques accepted.**_


End file.
